Delicate
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang mayat tapi yang pasti ia ingat bagaimana ia kembali mendapatkan pikiran sehatnya. /R centric. T for Gore./


Namanya R. Ya, hanya R. Sel-sel dari organ berbentuk rumit yang berwarna merah muda itu hanya bisa memberinya pengetahuan tentang masa lalunya dalam satu huruf. Namanya dimulai dari huruf _R_.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang _mayat_ tapi yang pasti ia ingat bagaimana ia kembali mendapatkan pikiran sehatnya. Semuanya ada dalam kilasan; fragmen demi fragmen memori yang masih bisa tersimpan dalam satu-satunya organ tubuh yang berfungsi layaknya mahluk _hidup_.

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang presents**

**The First Indonesian Warm Bodies Fanfiction**

**.:Delicate:.**

* * *

Malam itu beratmosfir lembap dan pikirannya berpusat pada satu tujuan: _kebutuhannya_. Kebutuhannya membakar seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya yang tak banyak berfungsi; berubah menjadi insting layaknya seekor hewan buas.

Angin dan hujan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang sembari terseok-seok menyusuri jalan besar yang terbentang dari ujung bandar udara dengan kawanan Kaum Mati-nya.

Entah kenapa ia mempunyai perasaan bahwa dirinya bukan seseorang yang mudah bersosialisasi, sekalipun ketika dia salah satu dari Kaum Hidup dulu. Ia hanya punya M dan sisa kawanannya bukan mayat-mayat yang ia lewati setiap hari di bandar udara. Mereka _mayat_ asing, _mayat_ yang baru ia kenal. _Tapi siapa peduli._ Maka ia hanya bisa fokus dalam mencari di perjalanan kali ini.

* * *

Kawasan itu nampak baru saja ditinggalkan. Gedung gedungnya masih terlihat cukup bersih—jika kau masih bisa menghitung kebersihan di akhir dunia seperti ini—mungkin. Dirinya yakin bisa menemukan sesuatu—ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu—untuk dimakan.

M yang berada di sebelahnya menyeret tubuh gempalnya dengan susah payah tanpa mengeluh. Kepalanya terperangah ke atas, hidungnya kembang-kempis seakan ia bisa mencium sesuatu—_ah,_ baru disadarinya, ia pun mencium sesuatu. _Bau Kaum Hidup._

Seakan benih kehidupan menyentuh mereka, kawanan Kaum Mati-nya menggerakkan otot kaki yang masih tersisa pada tubuh mereka lebih cepat ke arah sebuah rumah besar yang nampak seperti istana; mungkin di zaman kejayaannya dulu, ketika tidak ada virus yang bisa membangkitkan manusia dari kematian.

Lengking tinggi senapan dan bunyi selongsong jatuh menyambut kawanannya masuk. Kawanannya menyerbu dua lelaki yang berjaga tadi, berbagi mangsa mereka untuk bertahan selama seminggu atau lebih dan dirinya berdiri di bibir pintu menyaksikan semuanya.

_Seakan dunia bergerak begitu cepat—_

* * *

Kayu di lantai atas berderik dengan merdu. Isak tangis pelan bisa ia dengar dengan jelas dari ujung koridor. Kakinya dengan cepat membawanya mengikuti suara tersebut.

Derap sepatu kets-nya yang usang mungkin telah menyadarkan sang Kaum Hidup di ujung koridor; karena tiba-tiba wangi Kaum Hidup itu hilang seperti dibawa udara pengap dan debu dari rumah besar tersebut. Ah_—_tapi dia masih bisa mencium wewangian samar_—_Ia berjalan lebih pelan menuju ruangan di ujung koridor.

Pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan kamar kecil berukuran satu kali satu setengah meter; dengan wallpaper berwarna biru muda_—_biru pastel?_—_dan sebuah tempat _mini_ dengan beberapa boneka kecil menggantung di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba wangi Kaum Hidup kembali menusuk hidungnya; dan suara-suara nafas tipis terdengar. Ia cukup terkesan dengan kecerdasan Kaum Hidup yang tengah bersembunyi itu. Sepertinya seorang Kaum Hidup itu tau cara bersembunyi dari seorang _mayat_; dengan menahan nafasnya agar Kaum Mati tak bisa mencium bau detak jantung kehidupan dari dirinya.

Ia mengikuti bau detak jantung tersebut; menuntunnya ke arah lemari di balik pintu kecil. Ia menemukan Kaum Hidup yang ia cari.

Wanita itu meringkuk di sudut kamar, _lalu—_

* * *

Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Setitik air bergulir di atas pipinya yang tirus. Pandangannya tak bisa ia elakkan. Jijik bercampur dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kilasan demi kilasan memori berputar dalam kesadarannya. _Kebahagiaan_ bersama seseorang—

Apa yang ia tengah rasakan?

—tawa penuh riang—_kesedihan_ mendalam—pemakaman—

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya merupakan bagian dari Kaum Hidup di kehidupannya yang lalu, Hidup di dunia—perasaan yang sama-sama pernah dialami oleh Kaum Hidup dan Kaum Mati.

Pada saat itu ia sadar, _dirinya merindukan kehidupan_. Menjadi bagian kehidupan, bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia lain tanpa ada batasan kemampuan berbicara—semua hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Kaum Mati.

_Ia ingin hidup._

Di hadapannya terkapar wanita dengan perut berurai—kepalanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi—darah yang tersimbah membuat genangan di lantai dan hiasan baru di dinding—bagian paru-paru yang masih basah tergeletak di satu sisi—tapi yang ia tatap hanya satu. Bagian dari wanita itu yang mungkin sampai saat ini sedang berusaha melawan kematian—dalam kantung kecil berisi air itu—

_Janin_. Dengan tangan dan kaki kecil yang bergerak lemah.

Ia telah mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan hak segala mahluk—dari janin tersebut.

_Kehidupan._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Delicate, that's how life is.**

**Authoress Note: I'm not sure people would understand this story, but if you did, then, kudos to you. **My second time playing with the image of fetus (after Frozen In Time that is) I love children and babies too much sometimes my obsession sounds a bit creepy.

Planning on Warm Bodies multi-chapter Indo fanfic even if no one would read lol I adore Nicholas Hoult because he is too irresistable *puffing cheeks

Review?


End file.
